


Stay.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [28]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: D/s themes, Established Relationship, M/M, Past careless behaviour by a Dom, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt forgotten for dark bingo and obedience for dw kink bingo. Tommy is afraid that Adam has forgotten him, but he obeys his orders anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Slightly kinky.

Tommy likes being obedient. He has what people would call a kink for it. So when Adam orders him to stay in their hotel room, on the bed, naked, he doesn't hesitate. Adam has been called away by Lane. He'd said he'd be half an hour tops, so really it was an easy order to obey. He could easily obey that order. He'd thought he might even nap for some of the time, but then more and more time had passed.

　

He's too obedient to disobey Adam, even though he's beginning to worry that he has been forgotten. He can see the digital clock on the dresser and Adam has been gone for over two hours, not even close to the half hour he had said he would be gone. Adam has to know Tommy is waiting for him, or has he forgotten? Adam has never forgotten him before, not in all their time together. But Tommy has been forgotten before, by exes he tries not to think about.

　

Like his last girlfriend. She'd been into him being obedient, had liked giving him orders and Tommy had always liked following them. She had ordered him to stay in her bedroom, handcuffed to the headboard while she spoke to her sister on the phone. She had said she wouldn't be long, but she'd said she'd forgotten him, caught up in some family drama, which was a lie. Tommy could hear her on the phone. They hadn't been talking about anything important, but apparently it hadn't taken much for her to forget about him. Tommy had been left chained up for so long that his hands had started to go numb. 

　

Tommy had thought about yelling out to his girlfriend, but she'd told him to be quiet, silent and he'd been too set in his ways, in his need for obedience to disobey her. She'd apologized for forgetting him, but Tommy had lost trust in her and he couldn't find himself to be obedient for her anymore. Her forgetting him could have really hurt his hands, it could have lead to permanent damage, which she knew. She knew enough about handcuffs to know about the risks. They hadn't lasted long after that.

　

It had taken him a long time before he had wanted to try out his kink for obedience with anyone after that. But he trusted Adam with everything, not just sexual stuff. The moment he gave Adam the power to order him around, he had known that Adam would never abuse it. Adam was a loving, caring, and wonderful boyfriend. Which was why Tommy couldn't believe that Adam had forgotten him. Adam wouldn't make a mistake like his ex. They've used handcuffs together before and Adam was so careful. He got really padded cuffs to make sure that if Tommy pulled at them, that it wouldn't hurt Tommy. And Adam has never left him handcuffed to anything and left him there, not even for a few minutes, because he knows about Tommy's fear that he'll be tied up or handcuffed and he'll be forgotten about again.

　

They have a lot of trust between them and Tommy has never seen Adam do a thing to make him think that Adam will ever hurt him on purpose. He can obey Adam's orders and know that he won't come to any physical harm. Like now, even if he has been forgotten by Adam, it won't cause him physical damage. Okay it's kind of cold lying on top of the sheets naked in this room for so long, but what's going to happen to him? The worst thing that could happen would be him catching a cold and he knows Adam would feel fucking terrible about it.

　

So he doesn't want to believe that Adam would forget him, because Adam has been so good the whole time they have been together. He hasn't done a thing wrong. Tommy has been more than happy to obey Adam's every order, he still is now, but he has a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach at the idea that Adam might have forgotten him.

　

Ten more minutes pass with Tommy doing nothing but watching the clock and then he hears the door open. He doesn't jump out of bed to great Adam even though he really wants to. He stays still, following Adam's order still.

　

"Oh my fucking God, Tommy, I'm so sorry. Lane dragged me off to some last minute interview and I'd left my phone here, and I can't believe I just left you here," Adam says, dropping to his knees beside the bed.

　

"You didn't forget about me?" Tommy asks. He has to ask, even though he trusts Adam. He hates how his voice shakes a little as he asks.

　

"No baby, I promise. I kept trying to get a hold of a phone so I could call you. I knew you'd obey no matter how long. I was so worried about you being here all alone. And after what happened to you before, I didn't want to do something like this to you. The trust you give me is a big deal to me and I hate that this happened, that I let this happen," Adam rambles. He's so clearly upset, and it's Adam. Tommy doesn't think Adam's lying to him. Adam didn't forget him, he wasn't forgotten again.

　

"Can I sit up?" Tommy asks.

　

"Of course, fuck are you okay?" Adam asks and Tommy sits up hugging Adam, because he can tell Adam is upset about leaving Tommy for so long while he was obeying an order. Upset that Tommy had been made to feel like he was forgotten and he doesn't want Adam to beat himself up over this.

　

"I kind of need to pee and I'm a little cold, but I'm fine. I don't want you to freak out about this. You didn't forget me, you tried to get in touch to order me to stop waiting for you. So calm down, and I'm going to go pee. When I come back, I want you to order me to do something, because I want you to see that I still trust you," Tommy says firmly, getting up so he can go to the bathroom. Once he's finished and washed his hands, he goes back to their bedroom. 

　

Adam has kicked his shoes off and he's sitting on the bed still fully dressed though. Tommy goes right over to the bed and crawls into Adam's lap, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. He knew Adam wouldn't forget him, he can't believe he even had a moment of doubt and he wants Adam to be sure that he still trusts him.

　

"No pouty face," Tommy complains.

　

"Not pouting," Adam insists. 

　

"You are, now order me to do something and I'll obey and we can get back to the fun we were having before Lane called," Tommy insists.

　

"You still trust me?" Adam asks.

　

"You're not her, you didn't forget me and I think I will always trust you," Tommy says honestly, he wouldn't lie to Adam. Just because he was in a D/s style relationship before and it hadn't ended up well, hasn't stopped him from wanting to have that kind of relationship. He loves and trusts Adam in a way he hadn't thought he would ever feel about anyone else ever again. He had a bad experience. Being forgotten like that had hurt and not just his wrists. He'd stopped trusting people for a long time and he still doesn't trust easily, but he does trust Adam.

　

"Okay, lay down on the bed for me?" Adam asks.

　

"Tell me, don't ask me," Tommy says softly.

　

"Lay down, on your back," Adam orders, only a little hesitant.

　

Tommy climbs off of Adam's lap and lays down on his back.

　

"Stay still," Adam adds and then he moves, his hands going to Tommy's hips and pinning them down to the bed.

　

Adam licks over the thin trail of hair on Tommy's stomach, to his groin. It tickles a little bit, but Tommy is obedient and he keeps still. He's glad he does because the reward is more than good. Adam licks a strip along his cock and then takes Tommy's cock into his mouth. He sucks lightly at first, taking more and more of Tommy into his mouth. Tommy moans loudly and Adam hums, clearly pleased by his reaction.

　

Obeying isn't easy, holding himself still is one of the hardest things he has ever done, but he's sure if he moves that Adam will stop. So he keeps still, even though he has to fight to do so. And this is how things should be between him and Adam. He knows Adam will never be like the ex who forgot him. Their relationship won't ever be like any of Tommy's past relationships. 

　

Adam takes his time, sucking slowly, driving Tommy wild slowly. The pleasure builds slowly, making him shake, his stomach tightening, his balls aching and before he knows it, he is close to the edge.

　

"I'm close, Adam," Tommy warns, just about keeping still. The pleasure is so intense. 

　

Adam just keeps sucking and licking him, and Tommy fists his hands in the sheets as he comes, Adam swallowing around his cock and it feels like something is exploding in him, heat rushing through his body. Adam works him through his orgasm, drawing out every last bit of pleasure. When he pulls off Tommy's cock, he crawls up so he's kneeling above Tommy and Adam kisses him, slow and sweet and Tommy licks the taste of himself out of Adam's mouth. 

　

"Love you," Tommy says against Adam's lips.

　

"Love you, too," Adam smiles and Tommy is sure that everything will be okay. Adam didn't forget him and he never will. Tommy never has to be afraid of obeying Adam.

　

When it's the right person, when you trust someone, most things work out in the end.

　

The End.


End file.
